Our New Guest
by Ray's Gurl Jasmine
Summary: What do you think would happen if the Sohma household had a new friend other than Tohru? And was a Sohma too? I’m not that good at summaries. Sorry LEMON WARNING CH2 And it's bad, sorry. This is my first time trying a lemon so go easy on me please
1. Who Is She?

Our New Guest by Ray's Gurl Jasmine

What do you think would happen if the Sohma household had a new friend other than Tohru? Well you'll have to read to find out. I'm not that good at summaries. Sorry -;

If I spell some things wrong, please correct me. Thanks. Also, I don't own Fruits Basket. I wish I did though. All I own is the made up character and you'll see who she is soon enough. Now on to the story.

Who Is She?

It's an average normal day for the Sohma household.

"Yuki, Kyou. Come on or we'll be late for school." Tohru called from the steps, only to receive a loud crash from upstairs. A calm-looking Yuki soon follows the crash along with a frustrated Kyou following behind.

"Have a nice day at school, Tohru-chan!" Shigure said as the three kids headed out the door.

"Class, today we have a new student. Her name is Sohma Chihiro."

A girl with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes walks in front of the class. She bows to them politely, smiling at them some once she stands back up. "Nice to meet you all."

The class erupted with a chorus of his and hellos. Except from Yuki and Kyou. This girl just didn't seem to be real. Her hair was long and silky, stopping at her mid-back. She had a naturally dark complexion and the uniform they had to wear seemed to suit her perfectly. Well…the color of it did anyway.

Yuki, who had his attention on Tohru, had to do a slight double take. Never before had he seen such an exotic creature. Kyou was pretty much thinking the same thing. Tohru looks forward and blinks before turning her head to the front.

"Oh, that's the new student? She's pretty…" Chihiro goes to sit down at the only empty desk, which coincidentally happened to be right in the middle of the class next to Tohru.

"Hi, my name is Tohru."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"Oh! How rude of me. I'm sorry. This is…" She gets cut off from seeing Chihiro smile and shake her head. "Yeah I know. Prince Yuki and Kyou, right?"

"Um…"

"The hell…!"

The boys seemed to know her from somewhere, hence their slightly confused expressions. She looked familiar to them but they couldn't quite place where or when.

"Hi. Nice to meet you Yuki, Kyou."

Later that day at lunch…

"Momiji? Haru! The hell are you two doing here?" A frustrated yell echoes throughout the courtyard, turning everyone's attention towards Kyou and the others.

"Nice to see you too Kyou. Do you really gotta yell?" A young man with white hair asks, scratching his head a little, his dark roots showing some.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be glad to see us." Another, less mature looking boy says. He looks like an elementary school kid to be honest. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. (A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong on any of this please).

"Hatsuharu!"

They all turn around to see the new girl walking towards them, passing right by Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru. "Haru, why are you bothering them?"

Haru gets a dejected look on his face, lowering his head some while wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sorry Chi-chan. We were just saying hi." He says, nuzzling his head against hers. She giggles some, closing her eyes as she nuzzles his back.

Suddenly, a loud slap rings through the air. Everybody around the two sweatdrops, watching the young man fly halfway across the yard.

"How many times are you going to pull that stunt, Hatsuharu Sohma?" Chihiro asks, blushing madly while holding her skirt down as well. "Aww don't be like that. You let me grab it before."

The girl can't help but stare at him, the students snickering slightly, not even seeing when he got back up and wrapped his arms back around her waist.

"Besides, you know what'll happen if you don't let me now…and Black Haru comes out…" He whispered, earning an embarrassed blush to appear on her face again. "Haru…"

By now everyone else was thoroughly confused.

At the Sohma House later that day…

"Aahh! H-Haru…!" A voice calls from out of one upper rooms. Well hallway rather. "See…? I told you what would happen." A certain white-haired boy says, gripping the girl's legs tighter.

R&R please. Flames are gladly taken cause I know this chappie sucks like the rest T-T. Be as brutal as you can ok? ;


	2. Haru's Girlfriend?

Our New Guest by Ray's Gurl Jasmine

What do you think would happen if the Sohma household had a new friend other than Tohru? And was a Sohma too? I'm not that good at summaries. Sorry -; LEMON WARNING CH2

If I spell some things wrong, please correct me. Thanks. Also, I don't own Fruits Basket. I wish I did though. All I own is the made up character and you'll see who she is soon enough. Now on to the story.

Haru's Girlfriend?

At the Sohma House later that day…

"HARU'S WHAT!"

"SHE'S OUR WHAT?" Rang two loud screams coming from within Shigure's house, making the dog wince slightly.

"Ah…Must you be so loud?" The dark-haired man says while making sure he could still hear at all. "When it's something like this! Damn straight!"

"Calm down you stupid cat. She has to be family or else Haru would have transformed when he hugged her." Said an ever-calm Yuki.

"That would describe also why she already knew your names. But why didn't you tell me there were more Sohma's Yuki-kun?" The onigiri said while setting down a tray on the table.

Just as Shigure was about to answer her, a loud thump come from over-head…

"Aahh! H-Haru…!" A voice calls from out of one upper rooms. Kyou's room to be more exact. "See…? I told you what would happen." He says, gripping the girl's legs tighter with a smirk on his face. Obviously he had turned black during the walk home.

Chihiro opens her eyes and looks up at him; her face flushed some from him touching her this way. "Please..Don't do this to me…not here…" Her feet curl back a bit, tightening their grip around his waist.

"What's wrong, Chihiro? Can't take all of me…?" He whispers in her ear, sliding deeply into her again, causing her to shudder and moan louder. "Hatsu…Haru…oohhh!"

He lets her down, hearing her say his full name always made him do this to her, though she didn't seem to really mind. She pants softly and lets him turn her around, closing her eyes a bit while he comes up behind her and presses himself under her skirt, causing her to feel him inside her again. "Oh my…" Her eyes close tightly; he had done it again.

"Something wrong, Chi? I thought you loved it this way…" His voice was fierce and lustful, loving having gotten such a pretty and willing girlfriend. "Haru, it's too big…" This remark only made him push faster and harder, the tightness around him driving him mad almost. His arms snake around her lithe body, holding her form close to his own. One of his hands reach down slowly before going between her legs, rubbing his fingers in her wetness before pushing up into it at the same time.

"Haru…! It's gonna come out…stop please…" He smirked again, pushing his fingers in and out of her opening, earning heated moans from the girl in front of him.

Suddenly, a most irritating voice, to Haru anyway, rang out from behind them. "What the hell are you two doing!"

Chihiro gasps and opens her eyes, her cheeks still flushed as she turns to face Kyou. Hatsuharu growls slightly and turns his head, keeping his arms wrapped around Chihiro firmly. "We're a little busy here…Go bother someone else, you stupid cat."

"This is my room, you damn fat cow! You go somewhere else. And don't call me stupid!" Kyou says, blushing some from their position before turning his head so he couldn't look at them.

"Wait, Kyou. We're sorry for doing this in your room…" Chihiro says, having already gotten herself situated and moved away from Haru, much to his dismay. "There weren't anymore rooms that we could go to. And he was getting impatient; then he just suddenly went black."

By this time, Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru had made their way upstairs and were just standing there gawking at the scene before them.

Kyou's room was a mess! His bed was all disarranged and his books and a lamp had been knocked from off of his desk and onto a floor. Not to mention Chihiro's and Haru's disheveled state. His shirt was open as well as his pants were unbuckled. While Chihiro's hair was sprayed out in every direction, her skirt wrinkled terribly, and her shirt still slightly pushed up on her body.

Being the ice breaker that he was, Shigure was the first to say something. "Oh my! Well, at least they didn't break anything…"

Chapter 2. This was kinda long. Sorry. R&R please. Flames are still welcomed. Be a little less brutal on this one ok? ;


	3. Akito's Visit

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school has been hectic. Plus my ideas have totally and completely left my head for this story, all but a few anyway. Though I do appreciate what _little_ bit amount of reviews I did get. And for the thousandth time, yes I know the lemon was iffy, I'm just starting to get the hang of writing them and was shy about it. ; Anyway, enough with my incessant rambling and on with this story.

Last time on Our New Guest…

Kyou's room was a mess! His bed was all disarranged and his books and a lamp had been knocked from off of his desk and onto a floor. Not to mention Chihiro's and Haru's disheveled state. His shirt was open as well as his pants were unbuckled. While Chihiro's hair was sprayed out in every direction, her skirt wrinkled terribly, and her shirt still slightly pushed up on her body.

Being the icebreaker that he was, Shigure was the first to say something. "Oh my! Well, at least they didn't break anything…"Being the ice breaker that he was, Shigure was the first to say something. "Oh my! Well, at least they didn't break anything…"

Akito's Visit

"I said sorry already. Geez, what more do you want from me?" Says Haru, still in his black state a little bit.

"Sorry! Sorry isn't going to cut it! You fu-!" Kyou's cut off by Yuki slapping his hand over his mouth. "Learn to watch your language. We are in the presence of ladies, you stupid cat."

Kyou, still sore from having his room used for Haru and his girlfriend's own needs, frowns and just sits on the couch and fumes. Tohru was busily trying to calm him down which didn't seem to be working as well as it normally did in these situations.

"Please forgive me, Kyou-kun. I didn't mean to use your room, but there was nowhere else to go and I refuse to do that in the woods." Chihiro says rather embarrassed. If any of the rest of her family found out that she had been caught, they, especially Akito, would see to it that she never was seen again.

Then, to Yuki's utter horror, a rather happy voice rings out through Shigure's house. "Oh my! Who is this lovely young girl? Shii-kun, I envy you. Being able to stay in a house with two such beautiful ladies."

Chihiro's body turns rigid, slowly turning her head to see who it was. (A/N: How can she not know who that is?) Smiling, she turns and bows respectfully to the snake. Ayame had always been the one in the family whom she respected the most for some odd reason. "Hello, Aya-kun. How've you been?"

Ayame blinks then smiles widely, throwing his hands up dramatically before embracing the girl in his arms, earning a small glare from the cow. "Chi-chan? My, how you've grown! I almost didn't recognize you. I've been alright but where has my little model been? I missed you." (A/N: I know, I know. A little out of character but I couldn't think of anything for him to say.)

"You used to model for my brother?" Yuki says incredulously, the others having a slightly similar look on their faces. Even Shigure.

"I went…on a trip. Yeah, but-" She's suddenly cut off from a voice ringing out from behind Ayame.

"But she has to be leaving to go back. Isn't that right Chihiro?" It was the God, Akito. If he was there, then it always meant trouble no matter what.

Kyou scowls while Yuki seems to have been frozen stiff from fear. Akito only glances at him before turning his gaze back to the girl engulfed in Ayame's arms. "I told you not to come back, Chihiro. You are not to interact with them, remember?"

"Yes, I know but Akito I missed H…them…I missed _them_ so much, I had to visit just for a bit. I'll leave as soon as possible." Her grip around the snake had gotten tighter before loosening at seeing someone appear behind Akito.

"Hm…seems like I was right…." Hatori Sohma says while entering the deathly-still house. His good eye wanders around the room before falling on Chihiro, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Hatori!"

Akito was about to protest but she had already reached the cursed dragon. Keeping her arms wrapped around his waist tightly, she clings onto his white jacket like it was the only thing that she had left. Out of them all, Hatori had always been the one that was like the typical big brother figure seeing as how she didn't have any immediate family of her own.

"I missed you, how have you been?" This couldn't have been happening; a second ago she was cowering in fear of Akito now she was latched onto Hatori like nothing was wrong. "I thought you were going to call and talk to me while I was-"

Akito had had enough of being ignored. Grabbing her by the hair, he yanks her back away from Hatori and makes her look at him. "My dear, sweet Chihiro. It's rude to ignore me, you should know this by now." She winced as he tightened his grip, on her hair.

By this time, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyou were holding Haru back. He was not going to just sit there and let Akito treat his girlfriend like this. "Let me go…I said let go you stupid cat…!"

Looking over at the raging boy, the God only smiles before turning back to the girl in his grip. For someone so sickly, he had a rather strong grip. As Akito lightly traces his finger along Chihiro's cheek, he smirks and forces her to look at him again seeing as how she had turned her head away from him.

"It would seem..that she is more than just a friend to you, Hatsuharu." (A/N: Now I know they're family but still you all know what I mean, right?)

"How did-"

"No! She's not! It's just the fact that…" He didn't know what to say; what could he say to keep Akito from knowing about them?

"Well let's see then, shall we?" He turns back towards her, sliding a slender yet masculine finger along under her chin before lifting it up a bit higher so she was closer to him. What he did next could only be described as a death wish.

"……!" All was silent as the head of the Sohma family kissed Chihiro, causing her eyes to widen in both disgust and shock. She tries to break free, only managing to lean back away from him for a second before he brings her back to him, resuming the kiss once she is. Her eyes soon flutter close, starting to give in to the slightly soft, hypnotizing kiss.

"A-Akito…you bastard!" Slipping away from the other three's grasp, he rushes towards him with his fist pulled back.

Opening his eyes, he turns so that he has Chihiro's arm bent back behind her with her back against his chest, smiling wickedly at Haru. "Another step and your little girlfriend dies…" (A/N: This is the last interruption for a while. Promise. Is it just me or did I make Akito a little meaner than he should be/is?)

Hatsuharu Sohma freezes, seeing the pain of having her arm being twisted back behind her. Using all of his strength to restrain himself, he stands up straight and glares murderously at Akito.

"That's what I thought! Nice seeing you again, Chihiro. Let's go, Hatori." He pushes her away from him before turning around and heading outside to the car. Hatori doesn't say a word to any of them as he looks down at the girl down on the ground in front of him; he then turns and leaves, a sad expression crossing onto his face.

Well there it is, hope it's a little better. I need to refresh myself on their personalities though. They just seem to be out of character to me for some reason. Anyway please R&R. Thanks


End file.
